


Promises

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season One [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 1x01: Welcome to the Hellmouth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

The peace between leaving the stall and washing his hands lasts possibly three seconds. More than likely the moment Xander flushed the toilet, Jesse got ready to strike. It isn’t until he's pressing the soap dispenser, however, that his best friend accosts him.

The decision they'd both come to in the summer was that it wasn’t going to happen anymore. They would be in tenth grade, experimenting time was over. Jesse had clearly changed his mind though, as he's grabbing Xander’s face and pulling it towards his in a public restroom.

brain stammering, he wonders why it’s called a restroom. Certainly taking a piss isn’t relaxing. And this -which before now he had no idea could happen in a bathroom- this isn’t relaxing either. This is stunning. This is hot as hell. Most of all this isn’t supposed to be happening because they promised each other, damn it. Friends aren’t supposed to lie to each other. And even if Xander hadn’t wanted to make the promise, once it had been made he'd decided to stick to it. Jesse is making him break his word.

His shirt is pulled on. For a moment Xander wonders if Jesse’s fingerprints will stay in the fabric. It’s something they learn in science class, how everyone has a different fingerprint. He doesn’t know what his mother would say if she found Jesse’s fingerprints all over his clothes. He knows what his father would say, of course, but sometimes he still loves his mom, and her reaction is more important.

Jesse's pushing him into the stall he just left. As soon as they’re both squeezed inside he’s pushed again, this time against the door so no one can interrupt them. That thought jolts through him, makes him want to want this to stop. He wants to want it, but he just can’t. He likes doing things in public. Public displays of affection were something he never had, until Jesse.

Xander’s face is pressed against the painted and repainted metal, nearly getting poked in the forehead by the coat hanger attached to the door. It's a bit of metal that really doesn’t make sense because honestly, who wears a jacket in California? Jesse’s hands are on his ass, going around his hips to cup his hardening dick. He hopes that whatever happens, Jesse will decide to do with his dick pulled out of his underwear. Having come-stained jeans is exactly what he doesn’t need today.

***

Xander swings his body over the stone fence to sit, looking at the new girl and Willow. Jesse of course stands. He just had his growth spurt recently, he hasn’t gotten over the wow-factor of being tall.

“Hey, are you guys busy? As we interrupting?” then more decisively, “we’re interrupting.” Get used to it, is what he doesn’t say, but he knows Willow can hear it in his voice. She smiles. He’s not sure if she knows what they did during the summer, but if she does or if she doesn’t, either way Xander knows she’s happy he’s finally caring about girls. Willow has needs, just as much as Jesse does.


End file.
